Yo quiero a Kagami kun
by DARKII123
Summary: Despues de una hermosa declaracion por parte de kagami comienzan a salir con kuroko pero un mensaje de aomine podra cambiar algo en ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko se encontraba en el gimnasio tratando de practicar aunque hace meses no podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento por la presencia del atractivo peli rojo, no podía hacer nada de alguna manera terminaba viéndolo cuando no lo esperaba o se ponía tan nervioso que soltaba el balón.

Kagami entro al gimnasio –Kuroko ya es tarde ya debemos irnos.

- K-kagami kun ya me iba... Se sonroja

- Kuroko quiero que pasemos por un lugar antes

Kuroko solo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo la mirada fija del peli rojo sobre él. Después de salir de seirin, kuroko comenzó a caminar siendo guiado por kagami llegando de esta manera a la cancha de básquet en la que jugaron su primer 1 vs 1. A pesar de ser de noche estando en pleno diciembre se encontraban muchas estrellas sombre el cielo alumbrando la cancha mostrando la única pelota que se encontraba sobre ella, mientras que kagami kun se dirigía a buscarla comenzó a hablar

-kuroko.. esto nunca ha sido lo mío.. Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras, pero.. *se sonroja levemente*..Quisiera que fueras algo mas que mi sombra, algo mas que un amigo, la verdad no se desde cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de que seas tu la persona por la q me sienta asi

Me lanzo el balón de frente la verdad no supe muy bien en que momento lo tomo en mano pero ya lo tenia en las mías, a pesar de estar oscuro pude leer lo que tenía escrito…

' _Quieres salir conmigo?'_

En ese momento sentí que la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara, que mi corazón latía el doble de rápido, que le faltaba el aire a los pulmones y la mirada de kagami kun cada ves se hacia mas seria… tenia que responder pero las palabras no me salían de la boca ni siquiera un simple si.

Kagami se rascaba detrás de la cabeza –no tienes que responder si no sientes lo mismo tetsuya..

El escuchar su nombre lo puso mas nervioso pero en esta ocasión pudo decir algo.

-k-kagami kun..tu a mi me.. – no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando a pesar de la distancia que tenia del tigre el pudo ver lo nervioso que se encontraba el otro asi que se acerco y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sintió como el otro se le aferraba de la camisa mientras que el peli rojo separándolos un poco tomo la barbilla del otro viéndolo directamente a los ojos pero percatándose del sonrojo de kuroko

-me gustas kagami kun…- pudo decir al final viendo al tigre de frente antes de sentir el rose de sus labios sobre lo de el.

Al principio fue un beso tierno, lo besaba como si se pudiera romper tan delicadamente lo abrazaba y lo pegaba a el, el peli azul rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del otro profundizando el beso, sintiendo como kagami comenzaba a explorar su interior con su lengua sacando un pequeño gemido del peli celeste, separándose por la falta de aire kuroko se sentía feliz taiga lo quería.. sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Agradeciéndole al creador o al que sea que los protegiera de que nadie ubiera visto semejante espectáculo en plena cancha se marcharon del lugar, kagami insistió en acompañar a su nuevo novio a su casa y al llegar se despidieron con un corto beso despidiéndose de su tigre entro a su casa. Al entrar a su cuarto tenia una sonrisa estampada en el rostro cuando sono su celular.. un mensaje? De quien?

**Aomine **

**Tetsu necesito decirte algo te veo mañana, te paso recojiendo a final de clases. **

¿Qué tendrá que decirme?


	2. Chapter 2 : El pasado vuelve

Me levante esa mañana temprano, tuve un sueño raro recordaba mis días en teiko junto con aomine y si, ese dia tendríamos que hablar de algo esperara que no fuera 'eso', nunca se arrepentía de su pasado ni nada de lo que hubiera echo pero ese era un lado que el peli celeste no quería que su novio se enterara. De verdad quería a kagami y por esa razón se sentía tan nervioso ese día asi que saco toda la fuerza que tuvo para arreglarse y salir ese dia a clases.

Se encontró con su novio en la puerta al parecer el peli rojo había ido a recogerlo a pesar de no haberle dicho nada ayer, caminaron juntos llegando justo a la hora de entrada. El dia transcurrió de la manera mas normal como si fuera un dia cualquiera omitiendo el echo de que tendría una charla con su ex compañero a final del dia; en la hora del club se básquet se pudo concentrar un poco mas que antes ya que no tenia la tremenda necesidad de espiar a su novio ya que por fin era suyo, terminando la hora kuroko corrió a cambiarse para salir de esa manera rápido del edificio quería evitar a toda costa que los demás vieran al moreno que se posaba en la puerta del instituto.

-ey tetsu – decía el moreno mientras se despegaba de la pared y moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-aomine kun ,que necesitas hablar conmigo? – decía nervioso el pequeño.

-es algo referente a 'eso' – pronunciaba la última palabra con un tono diferente de voz mientras se rascaba el cuello – pero no podemos hablar de eso aquí, sígueme

Camine con aomine durante 10 minutos y sin darme cuenta llegamos a el edificio donde este vivia, estaba sumamente nervioso no pensé que volvería a estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. El moreno se tiro en su sofá mientras yo todavía estaba de pie con los nervios de punta solo quería salir de ese lugar no quería recordar nada de aquello y de repente se aparecía aomine otra ves con eso.

-Tetsu.. Supongo que no quieres estar aquí de nuevo – dijo el mientras miraba al piso con una expresión que no pude identificar, no era normal en el

-aomine kun… para que me trajiste aquí? – hable con el tono mas neutro posible sin que se notaran mis nervios

- …Después de que fueras a seirin de veras que no pude dejar de pensar en ti… kuroko no es una broma esta ves, de verdad te necesito y quiero que seas mio, que puedas salir conmigo seria lo mejor, de veras te pido perdón por todo lo que paso en esos días – aomine se había sentado mietras decía todo esto – quiero que salgas conmigo – se levanto de su lugar y se acercaba a mi lentamente.. no,no,no no podía estar pasando, el pasado estaba fuera de control esta ves, mis pensamientos se volvieron en blanco, sus labios estaban sobre los mios. Me estaba besando.

*FLASHBACK*

Me encontraba hablando con murasakibara para que dejara de comer sus dulces en el entrenamiento ya que dejaba migajas por todas partes y eso no le agradaba a Akashi y ya saben mejor prevenir que lamentar, aomine no se había presentado ese dia a la práctica lo cual era muy raro pero posiblemente lo viera mas tarde, el nunca faltaba para practicar con el después de clases la verdad era un gran amigo y podía contar con el para ayudarlo a mejorar.

Después de clases el gimnasio se encontraba solo, perfecto para aquel peli celeste. Llevaba 30 minutos solo cuando escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrir…era el moreno.

-aomine kun esta ves te tardaste un poco –dije mirándolo a los ojos el se encontraba triste por alguna razón asi que le pregunte –sucede algo?

- no es nada, practiquemos – realmente se veía muy mal pero si el no quería decirme no lo forzaría a hacerlo. Terminamos ese dia y nos dirigimos juntos a la salida. –tetsuya – dijo el moreno la verdad me sorprendí bastante al escuchar mi nombre.

-que sucede? – mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo pregunte.

-quiero que vengas a mi casa – dijo de una manera seria, quería saber que sucedía asi que fui con el

Salimos juntos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos a su casa, aomine me conto que ese dia había cortado con su novia porque encontró a otra persona, ella realmente le gustaba a el ya veía la razón por la cual el se encontraba de esa manera pero todavía no entendía por qué debía ir a su casa. Llegamos a la residencia y entramos a la casa del peli azul el me hizo una seña para que pasáramos directamente a su cuarto.

Aomine tiro su bolso a un lugar, cerro la puerta y me cerro el paso con sus brazos estaba contra la pared viendo al moreno. –kuroko.. me ayudaras verdad? – decía el mientras miraba al piso – ya no tengo a nadie y necesito liberarme un rato – sus ojos se posaron en los míos de una manera en la cual no podía evitar mirarlo. Se estaba acercando como si yo fuera una presa y el un animal salvaje, una de sus manos bajo hacia mi pantalón comenzando a acariciar el bulto que se encontraba dentro de el, acercando su rostro al mio comenzó a besarme, fue algo desesperado por parte del moreno y a mi me comenzaba a faltar el aire asi que lo aparte confundido.

-que es esto!? – mi voz sono histérica, yo había comenzado a tener sentimientos por el moreno pero no esperaba que el hiciera esto no era exactamente lo que yo quería… no era ese tipo de personas con las que el podía desahogarse de esa manera, yo no sería la puta de nadie

-dije que necesitaba esto… y tu me ayudaras quieras o no tetsu – diciéndome esto al oído me cargo tirándome a la cama, no podía forcejar ya que el tenia agarrada mis manos y el tenia mas fuerza que yo. Me sentía asqueroso, usado, no quería estar en ese lugar , no quería ser nada de aomine. Me utilizo… Me sentí violado… Llore mientras el hacía eso. Al dia siguiente no podía levantarme, el moreno estaba duchándose así que aproveche ese momento para vestirme y salir de ese lugar, no quería ver más a aomine pero no tenia de otra estudiaba con él. Después de eso comenzaron los problemas para la generación de milagros..

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Empuje a aomine con tal fuerza que se terminó en el piso, sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos, abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo de ese lugar, justo como la otra vez me sentía lastimado, dolido, como él podía venir y hacer eso? , no vi por donde iba corriendo la verdad no me fije mucho en la dirección a la que corría y termine chocándome con kagami, perfecto la persona que no quería que me viera de ese modo.

-K-kuroko!? que te sucede!? Por qué lloras!? – decía en un tono de verdadera preocupación

- no pasa nada – que tan mal me vería en ese momento como para que él se pusiera así

- como que no pasa nada!? Estas llorando! – me envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo protector me sentía protegido en ese momento, pude terminar de llorar aferrado a la camisa del peli rojo

En ese momento se escuchó a alguien correr pero estaba de espaldas a todo con mi rostro en el pecho de kagami pero esa voz… me hizo reaccionar.

-Tetsu! – gritaba el moreno a medida que se acercaba

- kagami kun.. Vámonos – dije con la poca voz que me salía pero, ya era tarde. Aomine llego hasta nosotros.

-Tetsu por que saliste asi? – decía el peli azul. Cuando me disponía a responder hablo kagami – así que por tu culpa kuroko esta así!? Que le hiciste!?

Sentía que iba a volver a llorar, como iba a solucionar esto?. Taiga volvió a hablar – Responde aomine…que le hiciste a kuroko? – dijo de una manera sombría.


	3. FIIIN

**Bueno se que me tarde una eternidad pero me fui de viaje y luego con mi prima en casa no podia escribir DISCULPEN u.u **

**Los personajes no son mios son de su creador ya que si fuera por mi kagami viviria en cueros (?) okno disfruten *hushe gaymente de los tomates***

* * *

Sentia en ese momento a kagami molesto, todo su cuerpo se tenso y no me permitia soltarme del fuerte abrazo de ese momento.

-responderas? – dijo el peli rojo – no te perdonare por poner a kuroko de esta manera – diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre el moreno con su puño en alto dándole asi un fuerte golpe en la cara y como resultado de esto rompió el labio del mas alto.

Kagami me aparto a un lado ya que el no quería que me viera afectado en esa pelea, en ese momento el moreno se adelanto y una patada salio en dirección del otro; yo no quería que mi novio saliera lastimado ya bastaba suficiente con que yo lo estuviera.

-YA PAREN LOS DOS! – sacando fuerzas alze el tono de voz, y ambos me vieron desorientados, aomine con su labio roto y kagami en el piso justo donde lo puso la patada del moreno, el peli rojo se levanto del suelo y fue en dirección a kuroko …

- Disculpa, no fue mi intensión armar semejante escena tetsuya , nos vamos? – al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su tigre no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa – vámonos.

Dejando a aomine solo en la calle junto con la gente que se había reunido a ver semejante espectáculo, pensar si quiera en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos lo hacia sentir apenado, tendría que hablar con el después y resolver este asunto pero no pensaba caer de nuevo en ese tipo de escena. Caminaron un buen rato ya que agarraron el camino mas largo a casa del peli azul para poder estar mas tiempo con su amado tigre.

Ya frente a la morada kuroko abrió la puerta y le ofrecio a su novio que pasara, cosa que hizo. La casa se encontraba sola y sobre la mesa se posaba un papel con algo escrito. Taiga se adelanto agarrando la nota y leyéndola en voz alta.

_"Tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir hoy, tienes la cena en la nevera._

_Estaremos de vuelta mañana por la mañana."_

-mmm kuroko me podría quedar hoy contigo? Digo para que me cuentes que paso – yo sabia precisamente que no era solo para hablar pero de igual manera acepte – claro , quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias – se acerco lentamente hacia mi y tomo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos pegándome hacia el y con otra de sus manos tomo mi cara alzándola un poco para quedar viéndolo directamente.

Fue acercando su cara lentamente a la mia y de esta manera tomo mis labios en dulce beso que se movia al compaz de una melodía que solo nosotros dos marcábamos, el beso se fue volviendo mas intenso en cuanto sentí la presencia de su lengua en mi boca que comenzaba a jugar con la mia sacando pequeños gemidos que quedaban ahogados en sus labios. Las manos del tigre comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del menor , una de sus manos llego a uno de los pesones del mas pequeño con el comenzaba a juguetear y jalar haciendo que el otro se comenzara a retorcer de placer.

Al separarse un poco por falta de aire por parte de ambos entre jadeos el menor decía que llegaran a su cuarto que al parecer quedaba en la parte superior. De esta forma el tigre alzo a kuroko quedando en una posición en la que pudieran continuar besándose, el menor aferrado a su cadera con sus piernas mientras que el otro subia las escaleras mientras continuaba con su labor dentro de la boca del otro.

Entrando en el cuarto cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que mas de una vez pego a kuroko contra la pared para besarlo de una manera mas intensa, lograron llegar a la recamara del chico.

Kagami tumbando a kuroko en el cama se posiciono sobre el comenzando a quitar la molesta camisa que tapaba aquel hermoso cuerpo que llego a ver solo unas pocas veces en el club. Casi arrancándola comenzó a jugar con sus pesones jalándolos y retorciéndolos cosa que al parecer le gustaba al menor mientras que el mismo tiempo comenzaba a marcar el cuello de aquel jugador fantasma, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando aquel cuello sacaba sonidos que no creía que el pequeño pudiera hacer. Bajando por su cuello en un camino de besos comenzó a lamer uno de esos botones rosados haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda.

Ya la presión que sentía en su parte baja le hacia daño el pantalón era una verdadera molestia en ese momento, al parecer el peli rojo no quería perder el tiempo asi que le arrebato el pantalón junto con su bóxer de una manera tan rápida que no supo en que momento fue. Se aparto un momento para poder deleitarse con la vista ver a aquel peli azul debajo de el con todo el rostro sonrojado, con aquel pequeño hilo de saliva que se le veía salir del labio, junto con aquella expresión y su cuerpo temblando debajo del suyo sinceramente era perfecto.

Una de sus manos agarro su erección y comenzó a masturbarla de una manera lenta casi dolorosa para el menor

-k-ka..gami no-o ahm aguanto – dijo entre jadeos

-solo aguanta un poco mas - dijo de manera seductora en su oreja. Dejando de masturbar su hombría comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos en su trasero, esto al parecer incomodo un poco al otro

-duele? – pregunto el tigre ya que por la expresión del otro no parecía que se sintiera muy a gusto con esa visita en uno de los lugares mas privados en su cuerpo

- algo …mhm - logro pronunciar el otro

Continuando con su deber otro de sus dedos entro y llegando al punto de placer de kuroko este se estremecio soltando un pequeño gemido, entrando y saliendo un par de veces con sus dedos sacando varios germidos de placer del pequeño los retiro por completo cosa que al parecer molesto un poco a su pareja.

Desasiéndose de su pantalón el tigre se posiciono frente a la entrada del otro, kuroko parecía asustado al ver el tamaño de su compañero asi que se volvió a acercar a la oreja del menor

-Quieres que entre? – decía mientras comenzaba a morder y lamer la oreja , sabia que era un poco cruel pero deseaba hacerlo

- s-si – respondia su pareja mientras que se retorcía por la presencia del miembro del otro tan cerca de el

Acatando las ordenes de su novio entro de golpe para esperar que se acostumbrara a su invitado dentro de el, era tan apretado que sentía que podría venirse en la primera estocada pero no lo aria quería su novio disfrutara de igual manera que el.

Al sentir el movimiento de caderas de kuroko dándole permiso para comenzar a moverse, el mayor comenzó con movimientos lentos tratando de buscar el punto clave de su novio de un momento a otro comenzó con movimientos mas rapidos y violentos que llegaban al cielo de kuroko.

-me vengo – decía el ojos azules

-todavia no – decía el tigre

Alzando las piernas de su novio posicionándolas en sus hombros para una mayor penetración y comodidad para el. Continuando con el movimiento de caderas kuroko se vino sobre ambos manchándolos de esta manera.

-que terco – dijo kagami como si de verdad fuera un animal

Sentando a kuroko sobre el comenzó a moverse y a ayudarle a moverse sobre el, unos minutos después ambos llegaron al climax viniendo al mismo tiempo kuroko de nuevo sobre su novio y kagami dentro de el.

Ambos calleron a la cama quedando cansados pero no tanto para que la curiosidad del tigre muriera por eso, asi que el pequeño le conto todo medio dormido entre los brazos de su novio ya mañana verían que hacer.

La mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron y ducharon, mientras que el peli rojo se bañaba el menor le enviaba un mensaje al moreno para poder hablar con el y claro rechazarlo de una manera decente y no volver a hacer lo de ayer

Listos ambos y después de ir a casa de kagami por ropa nueva para el mayor se dirigieron al lugar acordado encontrando de esta manera a aomine. Kuroko acercándose hacia el con kagami a un lado comenzó a hablar

-aomine kun, de verdad eres un gran amigo para mi, a pesar de lo que paso en teiko te perdono por todo pero vengo a rechazarte de una manera decente y a decirte que yo quiero a kagami kun.

* * *

**les gusto? si es asi diganmelo en un comentario, prometo traerles mas historias con menos retrasos :)**


End file.
